A page about your topic
Aad, the broad strokes. Aad is a world not wholly unlike our own, yet not quite like it either. It began as but a sphere, a blank canvas if you will, when a Wandering Maker first set upon it and shaped it to their liking; sharp mountains, winding rivers, vast oceans and domed hills. But those were but a background for what the Makers were truly compelled to craft; life. And this they did with great love and passion. Many worlds have come before Aad, been settled upon and made full of life and all its furnishings. So it came to pass that the younger Makers - the Imba - had graced time and space with their presence before the point of Aad's making and so settled upon this World before the Umba. Their first and likely proudest creations were the Tyaman. Creatures who lived not of the land but of the essence of the Maker's themselves, and were thus immortal. They hoped the Tyaman would admire the World, but also create from it themselves, detailing the finer, more intricate parts and this they did. From them came many things, most notable among them were phoenixes, unicorns and fairies. These were all immortal. But the Tyaman also thought to create that which could change and grow, adapt and adjust. For they grew bored of their art which were stagnant. And thus they went and created mortal creatures, life borne of Aad itself rather than the essence of Makers. First came plants, who fed from the essence of Makers, then animals who fed of plants. But it was not long until the Tyaman lost control of their art, and it became a thing in and of itself and it was vast and chaotic and unpredictable still. Aad itself begun to shape the mortal creatures that walked it, and sometime after it bore men. And the Makers thought this terrible. For these beings would know of demise and death, and it would lay heavy on their hearts. But they could not bring themselves to end the torture, for men were beautiful in all senses and akin they were to Tyaman, desiring to build and create. And in this time, before men came, many things died, for it was their nature. Great trees akin to spruce and firs, and oaks and chestnuts too. Creatures of sizes similar and beauty indescribable. All would perish and go where no one knew. Well, there are many beliefs on that matter, but the only truth known is that death is now a force in the World and where there is more and greater death; it has all the more power. Some call death an Unmaker, and as men are like to do they have given it a name - Deirilim. And it was Deirilim who caused many things to pass that were not allying to the desires of the Imba. It was she - as men so desribe her - that first used humans as vessels and passages to channel her influence. Men, with no true purpose or mold are readily corruptible, and thus she sprung hatred, fear and anger into their hearts. For it was war she desired, and genocide besides. All that would bring about her sweeping scythe.